Nibankari
by rawkninja
Summary: A KyoHaru themed story. Haruhi needs to make a choice. This decision could affect her life greatly, but she doesn't know that. It could heal, it could damage, it could even kill. But it most certainly will hurt. So Haruhi, what will you do?
1. Prologue

_The sounds of a piano being played softly drifted towards her. It settled into the back of her mind and soothed her. The music was filled with both joy and sadness at the same time. As she continued down the hall, a scene flashed before her eyes. It was a scene from when she was very young. She was standing with her father outside of a building with smoke coming out of large chimney. She was holding her father's hand, and they were standing __there, simply__ gazing at the tall grey building. She looked up at her father and said, "__I won't ever be able to see Mom__ again?" Then, the scene changed. This time it was her mother, all ready for work, cheerful and bursting with energy. "Haruhi!" she called. "__M__om is going to do her best at work today so Mom can win!!"__ She smiled so beautifully that day...,Haruhi thought._

_She stopped at the end of the hall, faced the door, and turned the handle. A bright light from within surrounded her, rose petals swirling in the air. Six angelic voices rang out in unison, calling out a welcome."Irrashaimase!" And thus, the Ouran Host Club was open for business._

**Chapter One: Shinboku (Reunion)**

Those with the wherewithal - first in social standing, and second in money - spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich.

Haruhi opened the door to the Third Music Room and there were her friends, the Ouran Host Club. Reunited, after the sudden turn of events during the Ouran fair. For you see, the club's president, Suou Tamaki, had been offered a chance to see his mother again and to be able make her happy, on the condition of marrying Lady Éclair Tonnere. The rest of the club set out to bring him back, but in the end, Fujioka Haruhi was his savior. She followed him in a horse carriage and made him realize that the Host Club may have provided some pain to the other members, but they still liked it. Even Haruhi herself, liked it. And so, Haruhi held out her hand to Tamaki, but then the carriage hit the wall of the bridge, and Haruhi fell. Tamaki jumped in after her, and brought her back to shore.

The two returned to Ouran Academy with the rest of the Host Club members in time for a dance, to end the fair. Each had his turn with Haruhi, and in the end, she and Tamaki danced under the fireworks, still holding hands when they stopped.

And now, here they all were again. Starting another year together. Able to strengthen their bonds with each other, through this club. And through this club they would all thrive. They would all live...to love, to hate, and to be hurt in the long run. This, would be their new beginning. This is their reunion.

~owari.


	2. Invitation

Suou Tamaki woke suddenly in a cold sweat. He sat up and held his head in his hands. "_Okaasan_ (Mother)," he said. Tamaki suddenly began to weep. Lately he had been having a hard time getting to sleep. He had started thinking about his mother ever since Lady Éclair had offered to take him to see her...if he had stayed with her. But, he had been brought back by Haruhi, and now the Host Club was back together again. The only thing was, he felt guilty.

He had abandoned his Mother for the Host Club. No, they weren't the reason he had not gone to see his mother. It wasn't those disreputable twins, the ever-so-silent Mori and his cute companion Hani, it wasn't for Kyouya, the one whom he referred to as mother of his precious family. No...they weren't the reason why he didn't go. Why he couldn't go. It was Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled at the thought of her. He remembered the words she had said - the words that had brought him back to his family and friends. He remembered holding her, as they fell from the bridge and into the icy cold water. _That _was why he couldn't leave. Tamaki lay back down in his bed and closed his eyes. If his mother hadn't sent him away to Japan he never would have met Haruhi. "Thank you, _Okaasan_," he whispered softly. He pictured his mother smiling at him, and telling him how happy he made her. He heard himself softly playing his mother's favorite song on the piano. He began to ease gently back into a deep sleep. And up above, silently watching him, was his mother. "Ai shiteru, Tamaki," she whispered softly in his dreams.

**Chapter One: Maneki (Invitation)**

"Eh?" Haruhi's hand slipped off the handle of the door to the Third Music Room. In front of her was not an imitation of Bali, nor were the hosts dressed in kimono, or even samurai clothes. Nope, not something like that. _This_ time the theme was a commoner's supermarket, complete with food and Hani running around to represent all the little kids that would be running away from their mothers (or Mori, in this case), and a banner with "Commoner's Supermarket" written in kanji.

"What is this?!" Haruhi asked sharply, turning directly to Tamaki with cold eyes. "Ah, Haruhi! You're here," Tamaki said. "What the heck is this?" Haruhi asked again. Tamaki beamed at the question. "Daddy wanted to make his precious daughter happy by bringing the commoner's supermarket to her so that she wouldn't have to walk," he said happily. "And look," he continued. "We have real commoner's coffee!" Tamaki picked up a container of the brown powder and showed it to her, sparkles in his eyes and pure bliss radiating out from him. Haruhi's mouth twitched in irritation.

She turned away from Tamaki to find Hikaru and Kaoru standing on both sides of her. "Haruhi~" they said, wrapping their arms around her neck and hugging her. "You were almost late..." Kaoru said as he began to stroke her hair. "...again," Hikaru said, finishing Kaoru's sentence. Now both twin were stroking her hair, as if she hadn't been to the club meetings in weeks. Tamaki saw this and another of his infamous rants about Hikaru and Kaoru "sexually harassing" his daughter was on its way. *I say the Hitachiins do it on purpose*

As the rant was delivered as it was billions of times before, Haruhi slipped away from the commotion and sank onto a couch. She surveyed the room with detail. Hani was at his usual snack table eating a cheesecake with whipped cream and a half slice of strawberry neatly placed on top. Mori was sitting on the other side of Hani's table, peacefully watching the birds outside, through the floor to ceiling window. Tamaki was on the verge of strangling Hikaru and Kaoru, who were both laughing hysterically and rolling around on the floor. That left one person. The "Shadow King" and mother of the club/family, Kyouya. _He's probably thinking of a million other ways to add to my debt. This guy is gonna have me working for this club until I die!!_ Haruhi thought. She mumbled some other things about the shadow king until the customers began to pour in.

--

_*ding*_

The clock struck four o' clock and all the girls left the Third Music Room. Just then, Kyouya walked into the room with a small pile of white envelopes stacked on top of his black notebook. "Ah, Kyouya-_senpai_. _Konichiwa_," Haruhi said as she waved her hand in greeting. "_Konichiwa_, Haruhi. I've got an envelope for you." Kyouya handed Haruhi the envelope. It was beautifully, and carefully decorated with dark, lush rose trimming the edges, with fine leaves and white snow gently sprayed across the background. Haruhi held it gently, trying not to ruin the beauty of it as she opened it with a letter opener. The letter inside the envelope is as follows:

_You are cordially invited to the first Spring banquet at Ouran Academy. The banquet will be held on the school grounds and will take place in the Front Courtyard, on the third Sunday of next month. The banquet will begin at noon and end approximately at 5pm. The schedule consists of the following:_

_-----_

_12.00 - Luncheon_

_1.00 - Games_

_2.00 - Talent Show_

_4.00 - Dance_

_5.00 - Closing_

_-----_

_Each student is required help set up decorations and stage, testing each individual's leadership and cooperation. Also, each class is required to have at least two representatives, a boy and a girl, to participate in the talent show. Highly formal dress is required. The Spring Banquet is strictly for students of Ouran Academy._

Haruhi was surprised. The school had just had a fair three weeks ago, and now they were having another major event so quickly. _Things definitely are different at Ouran...I wonder if I really have to go_, Haruhi thought. Kyouya glanced momentarily at Haruhi, studying her face, studying her expression. He looked back down at his writing in the black notebook and smirked. "Haruhi," Kyouya said to get the her attention. "All host club members are required to go." Haruhi's head snapped up. "_Eh_?!"

~owari.


	3. Attack of the Lady Manager! Again!

Haruhi looked up at the sky and sighed as she walked to school. The sky was beautiful with its soft blue as far as the eye could see and its bleached fluffy clouds, like little pieces of white cotton drifting through a still sea. Haruhi pulled the invitation out of her pocket and stared at the decorations on the outside of the envelope. She smiled at its beauty and looked up the sky again. _Mother in Heaven, let's just hope they don't make me do anything stupid this time..._, Haruhi thought.

**Chapter Two: Attack of the Lady Manager...again?!**

"Haruhi~," Tamaki called in suspiciously happy voice. He ran to the girl and swung her around in his arms. "Wa-?! Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing?!!?" Haruhi felt a little dizzy as Tamaki gently set her back down. Tamaki laughed softly and ran to Kyouya like a child to his mother. "Look mommy, our daughter is here!! Tell her the good news mom," Tamaki said in chibi form, tugging at Kyouya's sleeve. "Why is milord so excited?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. Kyouya was silent and pushed his glasses up his nose with a smirk. _Uh oh...Kyouya's got a plan. That can't be good_, Haruhi thought. "Haruhi...," Kyouya began in a pleased, yet maniacal voice. Just as Kyouya spoke, the clock rang out with its loud alarm announcing the hour, and reminding the Host Club of their incoming guests. "Ah well, I guess we will have to start planning our costume after we've finished with our customers," Kyouya said. "Haa??" Haruhi was confused and had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about but found that he had already gone to entertain his guests. She sighed inwardly. _That guy always has a way of getting out of things_, Haruhi thought as she walked to the table where her guests were seated.

--

As the guests left, Haruhi sat waiting. Tamaki had called for a club meeting after all their customers had gone. Now, each member of the host club sat on couches that formed a square around a small coffee table. Everyone was quiet. The only sound in the room was the sound of Kyouya's typing. Haruhi was the first to break the silence. "Explain to me again why I have to cosplay as a girl to this banquet," Haruhi said. _Even though I __**am**__ a girl anyways..._, she thought. "Because Haru-chan," Hani said matter-of-factly, holding up one finger for effect. "You'll look cute!" The small boy smiled and continued to eat his strawberry cheesecake. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori all nodded their heads in agreement with Hani's statement. "Right!" Tamaki said, striking a pose. *Use of imagination required for pose. Lol. X3* "I want my daughter to look cute when she goes to the Spring Banquet!" Tamaki's mind theater activated and soon he was lost once again in his fantasies. Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance. "We've already cosplayed for the fair," she stated. "Why are we cosplaying again?" Haruhi suddenly wished she hadn't asked that question.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled deviously. "We cosplay for _every_ special occasion," they said. "It's only natural we cosplay for the Spring Banquet," Kyouya added, not even bothering to look up from his screen. Haruhi sighed. _And somehow I get the feeling that he had something to do with this_, she thought. "Since we're going to be cosplaying..." Hikaru started. "...doesn't that mean we need costumes?" Kaoru finished. Suddenly, a powerful motor that came out of freaking nowhere started up, electricity flailing out from the device underground. Renge's infamous, annoying laugh could be heard as she came up on the rotating platform. _Seriously, when does she find the time to rig these things?!_ Haruhi thought.

"Ohohohohohohohoho!" Renge jumped down from her platform and plopped herself on the seat next to Haruhi. She examined Haruhi's face and body, and continued to do the same with the other Host Club members. When she had finished her examinations she put one elbow on the armrest of the couch and laced her fingers, placing her chin on top of her fingers. "Renge-chan, why are you here?" Haruhi asked. Renge made no reply as she bore a hole in the coffee table, staring hard and cold at the wooden furniture. She was thinking, brainstorming.

Finally, the girl came out of her trance-like staring and smiled widely. Her smile was both maniacal and professional at the same time. _I will be the one to mold these young men into the perfect and best of cosplayers! _, Renge thought. She looked around at the Host Club and smiled again, but this time it was a devious smile. "So," Renge began. "I've heard that you guys are cosplaying again for the Spring Banquet?" Everyone, except Renge (who was "innocently" drinking a random cup of tea), was glaring at Kyouya. "Kyouya....why did you have to tell _her_?! Of all people?" Tamaki asked, roughly grasping a pillow that was on his couch. Kyouya, again not bothering to look up from his laptop screen said, "She's our lady manager." "She's a self-proclaimed manager!!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, whispering intensely and putting their hand up to cover their lip from being read by Renge. "She was going to find out sooner or later," Kyouya replied cooly. Everyone turned back to Renge, irritated and regretting they had ever let her _think_ she could be their manager.

Renge put down her cup of tea and dabbed her wet lips with a small handkerchief. She suddenly slammed her hand down on the table and stood. "Ouran Host Club!" she exclaimed. "I am this club's manager and what I say goes!" Hikaru and Kaoru snickered. "Not really, baka-Renge," they both said. "Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are the ones that say what goes," Hani chimed in. "Mitsukuni, shh," Mori said to keep Renge from getting mad and chasing Hani and the Hitachiins around again. "You each are going to cosplay different characters, so shut up and listen!! Haruhi, you're cosplaying--"

~owari.

**AN: Yes, that "baka-Renge" thing was a play on words. It refers to the Baka Rangers. If anyone caught that... (. .")**


	4. Banquet

Preparations for the Ouran Spring Banquet moved quickly, in the eyes of the typical businessman. But from Haruhi's eyes, the time passed so terribly slowly. Each class had been assigned to decorate a certain area of the school grounds. Even though the actual banquet was going to be held in the Front Courtyard, the entire campus was to be decorated for purposes unknown. All the while, Haruhi had been replaying what had happened at the Host Club's last meeting.

**flashback**

_"__You each are going to cosplay different characters, so shut up and listen!! Haruhi, you're cosplaying Juliet, from the famed play, _Romeo and Juliet_. Tamaki will be play your hero and lover, Romeo." Renge smiled deviously and fell silent. "That's it?! What about the rest of us?" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed. "I wanna be a bunny!" Hani said. Mori just stared at Renge, silently disapproving of the way she left out everybody else. Tamaki was lost in his mind theater again, and Kyouya was still typing secret things on his laptop._

_Haruhi droned out all the noise and closed her eyes. She didn't really care about all this cosplaying stuff. As long as they didn't make her go too far. Haruhi drifted off to sleep, her elbow resting on the arm of the couch._

_"__What do you think of that, Haru-chan?" Hani asked, gently poking the sleeping girl's shoulder. Haruhi, startled at being awoken all of a sudden, didn't know what was going on. Seeing this, Hani relayed what had happened. "Renge-chan wants Tama-chan and Haru-chan to be Romeo and Juliet but she didn't have a plan for the rest of us. She said we could be their servants, but we don't want to do that!" Hani put one finger up in and adult, matter-of-fact way. "Tama-chan likes Renge's idea, but the rest of us want to cosplay as something else. Nobody likes the same idea, and so I said that we should let Haru-chan pick!" Hani smiled cutely and hugged his small pink bunny._

**end flashback**

Haruhi had no idea what she was supposed to do. Everyone had agreed to let Haruhi choose who each host was to cosplay, but the girl had no idea -whatsoever- how to handle this. She couldn't tell them to let Renge choose, otherwise it would result in more fighting. Tamaki was most definitely her very last choice in choosing who to leave the job up to. Hikaru and Kaoru would probably make her wear something too revealing or something like that, so those two were out. Kyouya was a good candidate, but she wouldn't ask him because he would probably choose expensive costumes and add the costume fees to Haruhi's debt. Hani would probably make them all look like cute little bunny rabbits, and Haruhi did not want to be a bunny girl for whatever reason. So the only choice was Mori. He was the perfect one to ask to take over the job. _I'll just ask Mori-senpai to choose after the Host Club is finished today_, Haruhi thought. She smiled to herself as she finished hanging the lights she was assigned to. _Logical reasoning is the only way to get the answer you want_, she thought. _Mori-senpai is the best choice._

_--_

Haruhi walked over to the small table that Hani and Mori were sitting at. Hani was shoving forkfuls of cake into his mouth, stacking the small empty plates on top of each other and grabbing for the next plate with a cake on it. Mori sat silently watching him. "Haru-chan! Want some cake?" Hani asked politely, holding up a half eaten cake. Haruhi smiled gently. "Mitsukuni, it's half eaten," Mori said to the small boy. Hani brought the plate down and set it back on the table. He chose a whole slice this time, a Japanese cheesecake with a strawberry on top and sprinkled with a creamy custard sauce. "Here Haru-chan! You can have this one!" Hani smiled happily, holding the cake before her face. Haruhi took the cake politely and said, "Thanks Hani-senpai." She took a bite of the cheesecake. It immediately melted in her mouth and exploded with wonderful flavors of pure bliss. Haruhi swallowed the tasty cake before she said anything more.

"Mori-senpai, I have a favor to ask of you," Haruhi said. Mori looked up at Haruhi with wondering eyes. "Aa," was all he said, urging her to continue. Haruhi pressed her hands flatly against each other and bowed. "Mori-senpai, I ask that you settle this whole cosplay theme thing by choosing the cosplay yourself. I don't have a clue to what I'm supposed to do, and you seem to be someone that I can trust with this kind of thing." Mori stared at Haruhi, and smiled. He looked at Hani, who nodded, and then looked back at Haruhi. "Haruhi," Mori said as he stood up. He faced her and put one hand on top of her head. "I can't choose for you. You have to choose for yourself," Mori said. He patted her on the head. "The reason why I wanted _you_ to choose what we do, Haruhi..." Hani said as he joined the two. "...is because I wanted you to learn that sometimes you have to make a decision, even if you don't want to." Hani hugged her arm and stood there, beaming up at her. "But it's only a stupid cosplay thing. It's not such a big deal," Haruhi said. Hani grabbed Haruhi's hand and started to swing it gently back and forth. "Haru-chan, it's more than just 'a stupid cosplay thing'. You'll see." Hani let go of her hand and took a short jump back to his table and started to eat cake again. Mori smiled down at Haruhi and walked back to Hani. "Ja, Haruhi," said Mori. That was the end of their conversation. Haruhi, a bit disappointed, but more focused on figuring out what to do, walked out of the Third Music Room and headed home.

Hani stopped eating as he stared after Haruhi, at the closed door she left behind. "I hope you _will_ see, Haru-chan. You might just end up hurting them if you don't..."

~owari.


	5. Why

**Chapter Four: Nande? (Why?)**

_I guess I can go look on the internet for this cosplay thing..._, Haruhi thought. She turned the key and walked into her apartment. The lights were turned off, but it wasn't too dark. Haruhi knew that her father would have been home by now, picking his clothes for the next day. *_snap_* Something, or someone, was in the house with her. She put her bag down on the floor, along with her noisy keys and tip toed into the living room.

Haruhi could see a faint, pale blue light coming from the hallway. She proceeded to the hall, making sure she didn't make any noise, and peeked around the corner. The light was coming from her dad's room, the door slightly ajar. Haruhi still didn't trust the weird light so she continued to keep quiet as she moved closer and closer to the door. With each step she took, there was a soft clicking noise, getting louder as she moved. Haruhi reached the door, got on her hands and knees and listened in the shadows. Her father was exerting many oohs and aahs. _What is he doing?_, Haruhi thought. She pushed the door open a little more with her finger and poked her head in. As soon as she saw into the room, she fell through the door and her cover was blown.

"Kyouya-senpai?!" Haruhi exclaimed as she sat up, rubbing her cheek because she had just face-planted on the floor of her father's bedroom. "Why are you here?" she asked. Kyouya smirked and said nothing. "Dad, what's he doing here?" Haruhi said to her father, clearly confused and uncomfortable with the current situation. Ranka smiled at his daughter and giggled. Haruhi's eyes trailed from her father to Kyouya's laptop. _So that's what the light was...but why is _he_ here?_, Haruhi thought. "Kyouya-kun was just leaving," Ranka said as Kyouya took the statement to walk out of the room. "Yeah but-" Haruhi started. Ranka interrupted her saying, "Say good night!" The two waved as Kyouya finished putting on his shoes. On the way out the door Kyouya turned around and bowed politely. He looked up and said, "Forgive the intrusion, Haruhi. Oyasumi." He left, and the house was, once again, filled with silence. Haruhi turned around and found her father standing there, smiling. He opened his arms to his daughter and embraced her. "Haruhi, I'm glad you have such good friends that take care of you," Ranka said. Haruhi hugged her father back, not fully knowing what he meant. "Dad, what-??" But again Ranka cut her off from her questions. "Go take a bath and go to bed, young lady. It is way past your bedtime!!" Ranka said teasingly. He walked back to his room, pretending to mumble and shaking his fist like a mad, old grandfather. Haruhi felt a smile slowly creep across her face. Not once was it impossible for Ranka to make her smile when he wanted to.

--

As Haruhi lay in her bed that night, she wondered why Kyouya was really there. Many thoughts and theories crossed her mind as she drifted to sleep that night.

~owari.

**AN: Ah, could this chapter be the beginning of a KyoHaru theme?? **hint hint** XD**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Five: Yoi Yume O (Sweet Dreams)**

The girl was still. Her figure was a soft glowing white against the cold black around her. The darkness would have frozen a human heart as soon as it was let in, yet the girl remained. Alive and unharmed as she was, there was something interesting about this girl. It seemed she knew where she was going, yet she was so lost. She didn't know which way to turn, but she knew exactly where she was. Haruhi stretched out her hand to touch the girl, but she backed away. "Hello? Sumimasen, reifujin?" Haruhi called to her. The girl was turned around the whole time, her back toward Haruhi. "Excuse me, miss? Are you lost?" Haruhi asked. The girl shook her head. Her long brown hair swayed with the motion. "Do you know where you're going?" Haruhi continued. Again the girl shook her head, both questions being answered with a "no". "Do you at least know where you are?", Haruhi asked the girl. _Hmm...so this girl doesn't even know where she's going, but she knows where she is?_, Haruhi questioned herself.

The girl crouched down and hugged her knees like a small child, her back still facing Haruhi. "Well if you don't know where you're going, but you know where you are, then are you stuck?" Haruhi asked curiously. The girl shook her head slowly this time, and began to speak. "I know where I am," she said in a quiet voice. "I just don't know which way to go...which path to choose...who I want to be with." The girl stood up and turned around to face Haruhi, and Haruhi gasped. It was an image of herself, except with long hair again. The girl took a step closer to the real Haruhi and whispered, "One day, you're going to have to choose who you want. What you decide will effect everyone else in your life. Choose wisely." With that, the girl turned around again and walked of into the distance, the soft white glow following her. Haruhi stood there, confused. _What was this girl even saying?! It's like some stupid metaphor or something!! I don't even get what she said....what I said...?_, Haruhi thought to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at her clock. It was 2:31 in the morning. Haruhi closed her eyes again, hoping this time there would be no weird dream, but instead a peaceful rest. Well, life is tough and hoping for something doesn't mean it's gonna happen.

--

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly and sat up. Her bed felt different under her and she didn't remember opening the windows. Where was the bright light coming from? She rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses. Haruhi was in the Third Music Room, sitting on one of the couches, but no one else was around. Why was she here? Wasn't she just at home? Where is everybody? Haruhi put her feet on the floor and began to walk around the room. She saw a door, all the way on the other side of the room slightly open. Making her way over, Haruhi heard sounds that got louder with every step she took. The sounds, Haruhi found, were voices. The voices were laughing and she could hear them loud and clear as she hid behind the one closed door and peeked through the open one.

It was the other Host Club members, and they were all drinking tea, telling jokes and funny stories, and laughing. They were all having fun, and Haruhi grinned a little at the sight of them having so much fun. But wait...why wasn't she invited to this mini-party? Wouldn't Tamaki have complained and thrown a tantrum if he didn't have his "precious daughter" there too? Haruhi slid down to the floor, sat, and listened. There was no point in barging in uninvited, but she had nowhere else to go, so she might as well stay and listen.

Hani: "Let's play a game, you guys!!"

Mori: **nod nod nod thumbs-up**

Hikaru/Kaoru: "Truth Or Dare!! Truth Or Dare!! Truth Or Dare!!"

Tamaki looks to 'mother'.

Kyouya nods. "This should be interesting..."

Tamaki: "Yaay! We'll all play then!! Including mommy!!" **hugs Kyouya**

Kyouya: "Fine, but this means you have to watch the kids tomorrow."

Hani: "Who's going first??" **squeeee Usa!!**

Mori: ...**questioningly raises eyebrow**

Hikaru/Kaoru: "You go first, dono (sir)!!"

Tamaki: **epic finger point** "Truth or dare?"

Hani: **think think** "I wanna tell the truth, Tama-chan!!"

Tamaki: "Alright then. Is it true you only have eyes for your beloved Usa-chan?!"

Hikaru/Kaoru: "That question sucks, dono..."

Tamaki: "Not!! It's a good question!! I heard about this and I want to know if it's true!!" **pout**

Hikaru/Kaoru: "It's a rumor."

Their game of T.O.D. continued in its odd way until it came to Kyouya.

Hani: "Kyo-chan, truth or dare?"

There was a long, eerie silence as the room darkened and Kyouya's eyes were hidden by a mysterious glare on his glasses. Then, he pushed his glasses back up and spoke his answer.

"Dare."

A surprisingly creepy smile crept across Hani's face.

"I dare you to tell me who you like."

There was a resounding gasp from the other members, including Haruhi, still listening from the door.

Kyouya: "Wouldn't we all like to know that, Hani-senpai?"

Hikaru: "Eh?! It's a battle between the two AB blood type hosts!!"

Kaoru: "Ah, the horror!!! We'll all be dead if they keep this up!"

Tamaki: "Kaa-chan (mommy), answer Hani-senpai before we all die!!!"

Haruhi shook her head at the them. _Tamaki-senpai, you really are an idiot._ She chuckled and continued to listen.

Hani: **goes back to uber cuteness** "Yokatta!! Kyo-chan is gonna tell us who he likes!! This is fun, isn't it Takashi?" **irresistible cute smile**

Mori: "Aa..."

Everyone leaned in to hear their Shadow King speak the name of the one who had stolen his heart.

The silence was deafening.

The tension was fierce

The suspense was unbearable.

Kyouya sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

Hani: "I dared you, didn't I?"

Kyouya: "Wagata (okay)...if you really must know. I-

~owari.

**AN: Hee hee hee!! Read on, my strong and faithful readers!!!** P.S. This is my first KyoHaru fanfic.


	7. Beat of My Heart

**Chapter Six:**

_Kyouya: "If you really must know....I-"_

Haruhi walked away at that point. She didn't need to listen to all the nonsense and stupid "love" talk. What she really should have been doing was studying. _Now....to find a way out..._, Haruhi thought to herself. She looked around the room, seeing now that the furniture wasn't where it normally sat and that the only doors in the room were the ones leading to the next room. The room where the rest of the Host Club were sitting, playing their little game. _I guess if that's the only way out..._, Haruhi thought. Haruhi walked back to the double doors and slowly pushed one of the doors open. Just like the day she first opened the doors to the Host Club, a bright light shone out of the room, but this time there were no rose petals. Instead, leaves from a long row of sakura trees blew past her, and a road lay before her. At the far end of the road stood a gate. Between her and the gate stood a fountain. The water falling from the fountain cast a rainbow of colors on the road and onto the sakura leaves, floating in the wind. Haruhi silently held her breath at the beautiful scene.

The fountain poured gorgeous waves of color everywhere. A pure, crisp white. Flares of orange and blue. Deep, misty sprays of indigo. Soft splashes of an elegant lavender. Swirling drops of sakura pink. Natural sprinkles of a rose-colored red. Haruhi breathed in the air. The air was...happy, delightful to breath in. Haruhi walked down the steps and toward the fountain. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of someone sitting on the other side of the fountain. Haruhi slowed as she came up to the person, so as not to startle the unknown someone. Haruhi sat on the ledge, beside the water. She looked into the cool water, her fingers tracing its shiny surface. It was refreshing, even thought she had only her fingertips in the water. The colors swirled around her hand, slowly. It looked as if the water was caressing her hand. Haruhi sighed. She wished she could have sat there forever at the water's edge.

A soft chuckle was heard from the other side of the fountain. Haruhi looked up and saw the mysterious person stand and make their way over. The person stood tall in front of Haruhi, and she began to study the figure before her. Its face was hidden under a white mask, a single tear caught falling down one cheek. The mouth was oddly curved into a closed, half smile. The figure had slightly dark brown hair, long and wavy, flowing down its back. Haruhi made a mental note to address the figure as female, if spoken to. The woman was wearing a beautiful white gown. It looked as if she was in a masquerade sort of wedding outfit.

Finally, the woman broke the silence. "Oh Haruhi," the lady stretched out her hand and tucked a strand of Haruhi's hair behind the young girl's ear. "I only wish you didn't have so many troubles." Haruhi was confused, yet soothed at the same time. How did this woman know her name? What "troubles" was she talking about? Why would she even care about her problems, even if Haruhi didn't yet know what they were? But then...why was she being so kind? She made Haruhi feel like a small child again, being comforted, but sometimes not knowing what for. "Excuse me, miss. But who are you?" Haruhi asked politely. The woman sat down next to Haruhi. She hung her head slightly, not moving for a while. Then, she brought her hand up to the mask and removed it. She turned to Haruhi, showing the young girl her smiling face. Tears began to roll down Haruhi's cheeks. "Okaasan," she whispered, her eyes closed, lips parted with a smile. Haruhi felt her mother's warm embrace, wishing that she would never let go. "Ah, my little Haru-chan," Kotoko said softly, rocking Haruhi gently in her arms.

Haruhi felt warm, salty tears roll down her face. It had been a long while since the last time she had cried. It felt good to let out her grief, and she felt her tenseness and stress roll away with every teardrop that mingled with the water in the fountain. "Haru-chan," Kotoko said softly. "I have to tell you something." Haruhi closed her tired eyes as she felt her mother's warm hand rub her back. Haruhi listened to the soft beating of her mother's heart. She began to doze in the soft rocking motion of her mother's arms. "I want you to know that I love you for who you are, and that will never change." Haruhi smiled and silently tucked her mother's words deep inside her heart. "I love you too, Mom," she said softly. Haruhi fell asleep in her mother's arms, listening to the whispers of the wind, and feeling the warmth and happiness that Kotoko had always brought her when she hugged her little Haruhi.

"Haruhi," a voice said softly. "Haruhi!" it said, this time more urgently, and with a shake of her shoulder. Haruhi rolled over to see her father standing at her bedside. There was a look of concern on his face. "Haruhi, you were talking in your sleep again," Ranka said, then squinted his eyes as if just noticing something. "Are you crying?" Haruhi suddenly became aware of a single tear left on her cheek, the pillow under head slightly cold and wet. She used her finger to wipe away her tear and smiled a sleepy smile at her father. "I'm fine, otoosan. Don't worry about me." Haruhi closed her eyes and began to drift back into a deep sleep. Ranka sighed and grinned. Ever since Haruhi's mother was gone, he had always worried about her. Now, as each day passed and she grew older, Ranka knew that he didn't need to worry over her anymore. He bent down and kissed Haruhi on her forehead. "Oyasumi, Haruhi. Yoi yume o," he said to her sweetly, softly. He left her room, knowing that she would be able to deal with her own problems now, without his help. Ranka lifted his head up and sent a prayer up to Haruhi's mother. "Thank you, Kotoko. Thanks for helping her when I couldn't."

**AN: A bit of a mushy, emotional chapter....bleah. Didn't come out how I'd like it to.**


End file.
